Bicycle - Jealous
by autumnpanda
Summary: Ketika cinta berawal dari sepeda.. Apa yang harus dilakukan pemuda-pemuda ini? Edisi kedua, KrisTao! Feel free to read :D


**.**

**Bicycle – Jealous – KrisTao Version**

**.**

_Ketika cinta berawal dari sepeda_..

_Apa yang harus dilakukan pemuda-pemuda ini_?

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated: K(+)**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Fluff**

**.**

**Length: Drabble (err, apa ini bisa disebut seperti itu?)**

**.**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Wu Fan), and Huang Zi Tao (Zi Tao)**

**.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, Judul kagak nyambung, Alternate Universe [AU], OOC -buat Wupan khususnya-, Typo, Miss Typo, Weird, Strange, and so'on *mesem***

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

**Jealous? – KrisTao's Side**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, ketika ia melihat dua pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu kembali berciuman dengan hangat.

Sejujurnya sih, ia merasa sedikit iri pada Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di saat Baekhyun tengah berbunga-bunga karena telah menemukan cintanya. Ia justru merasa stres jika mengingat sesosok salah seorang _sunbae_-nya di sekolah yang begitu terobsesi ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

Harusnya yang namanya sahabat -bagi Zi Tao- harus merasakan susah dan senang bersama-sama kan?

Yah, harusnya sih memang begitu.

"_Yo_, panda!"

Tuh! Baru juga dipikirkan, si _sunbae_ 'gila' itu sudah muncul se-enaknya sekarang.

Begitu mendengar nama 'khusus'-nya di panggil -Zi Tao bersumpah jika hanya sosok menyebalkan itu yang berani memanggilnya seperti tadi-, Zi Tao pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan langsung mendapati sosok tampan -uhuk- sang _sunbae_ yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada sisi mobil mewah miliknya, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam untuk gaya-gayaan, dan rambut model _spike_-nya yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Wu Fan-_sunbae_.." desis Zi Tao pelan, dan memandangi Wu Fan -atau Wu Yi Fan lebih tepatnya- dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

Wu Fan menyeringai kecil setelahnya. Ia lalu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidungnya itu dan mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Zi Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao, _my sweety baby _panda, ayo pulang bersamaku.."

Wu Fan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, mempelakukan Zi Tao seolah ia adalah sesosok puteri jelita. Dan mempersilahkan si pemuda dengan kantung matanya yang menyerupai panda itu untuk menaiki kendaraan miliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih _sunbae_. Lain kali saja.."

Zi Tao menolak tawaran Wu Fan dengan halus. Ia pun segera menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh pedalnya sedikit tergesa guna menghindari Wu Fan.

"_Shit_.."

Merasa ditinggal, Wu Fan pun segera berlari memasuki mobil miliknya dan segera melajukan kendaraan mewah itu menyusul Zi Tao.

"Panda, ayolah.. Kenapa kau selalu menolak tawaranku, hm? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, _eoh_? Aku bisa memberikan semuanya untukmu.." ujar Wu Fan ketika ia melajukan mobilnya tepat di sisi Zi Tao yang masih gencar mengayuh sepedanya cepat.

'_Gombal_..'

"Kau mau apa dariku? Uang? Tas Gucci? Cake?" tanya Wu Fan sekali lagi, kali ini ia bahkan sampai harus mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela segala demi melihat raut muka sang pujaan hati.

'_Tawaran kedua cukup menggiurkan_, _tapi tidak_!'

"Aku bahkan rela jika harus memberikan tubuh dan juga nyawaku untukmu.."

'_ORANG GILA_!'

"Jadi, _please baby_.. Jadilah milikku.."

_**Ckiiiit**_

Zi Tao kontan menghentikan sepedanya secara mendadak. Membuat Wu Fan mau tak mau juga ikut mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba. Senior Zi Tao yang berwajah tampan -uhuk-uhuk- itu lalu menatap sang pemuda panda yang tengah melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Wu Fan.

"Apa maksud _sunbae_, _eoh_?" Zi Tao mendelikkan kedua iris kelamnya horor, alisnya menyatu, dan dahinya mengerut sadis. Kalian seharusnya tahu betapa Wu Fan sangat menggilai sosok menggemaskan di hadapannya sekarang. Eh, menggemaskan?

"_Wae geurae_, _chagi_?" tanya Wu Fan sekali lagi, kali ini ditemani kepalanya yang miring ke kiri. Berusaha membuat ekspresi imut, namun sayangnya gagal.

"Setelah kemarin Jessica-_sunbae_ mengutarakan perasaannya padamu, sekarang kau malah memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu? Hmph, bagus!" gertak Zi Tao kejam, dan semakin menajamkan tatapan matanya untuk Wu Fan.

Ia ingat betul, saat Jessica Jung -senior wanita di sekolahnya yang juga merupakan ketua _team cheerleader _sekolah- yang kemarin sore seusai pulang sekolah. Pergi menemui Wu Fan dan berbicara secara empat mata dengan pemuda itu di dekat area parkiran sepeda. Dan selanjutnya, muncul-lah beberapa isu panas yang menyebutkan jika Wu Fan dan Jessica resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Oh, andai saja Zi Tao tak berada di sana dan melihat semuanya..

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik _sunbae_ segera pulang dan berkencanlah dengan Jessica-_sunbae_." ketus Zi Tao sembari mendengus kesal, dan kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"H-haaah?"

Wu Fan terlihat semakin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut karena ia melihat jika jarak Zi Tao mulai semakin jauh dengan dirinya. Ia pun kemudian menginjak gas mobilnya dan menyusul Zi Tao secepat yang ia bisa.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang bermain kejar-kejaran saat itu. Ketika Wu Fan sedang melajukan mobilnya cepat, Zi Tao malah memelankan kayuhan pada sepedanya. Begitu pun sebaliknya, saat Wu Fan memperlambat mobilnya, Zi Tao dengan tiba-tiba mengayuh sepedanya dengat cepat dan meninggalkan Wu Fan yang frustasi menghadapi tingkahnya.

Hingga akhirnya, tanpa Zi Tao sadari, ia telah melewati jalanan yang berkerikil dan berpasir. Membuatnya harus banting stir ke kanan guna menghindari bebatuan tadi. Namun sayang, Wu Fan yang tak fokus melihat Zi Tao tidak mengetahui perubahan arah yang dilakukan si pemuda panda itu. Dan setelahnya..

_**CKIIIT**_

_**BRAKK**_

Moncong mobil milik Wu Fan pun sukses menabrak sepeda milik Zi Tao, hingga menyebabkan tubuh Zi Tao jatuh terpental dengan sangat keras di atas aspal.

"Oh, tidak! Huang Zi Tao!"

Wu Fan yang panik segera mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar untuk berlari mendekati Zi Tao yang masih terduduk dan memegangi kakinya.

Kelihatannya tabrakan yang baru saja terjadi itu sangat parah. Buktinya tubuh Zi Tao sampai terlempar sekitar lima meter dari mobil Wu Fan. Sepeda milik Zi Tao pun remuk hingga salah satu rodanya ada yang terlepas. Dan Zi Tao berharap, ia ingin sekali mencabik Wu Fan tanpa ampun setelah ini.

"_Dear_, _are you okay_?" tanya Wu Fan cemas, dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Zi Tao dari atas aspal. Menggendong tubuh pemuda itu ala pengantin.

'_Oke_, _kepalamu_?' batin Zi Tao geram. Namun ia mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Wu Fan, mencegah agar tubuhnya nanti tidak melorot jatuh.

Zi Tao sedikit banyak bersyukur karena ia di sekolah mengikuti klub _Martial Arts_. Karena baginya, tabrakan seperti itu belum ada apa-apanya ketimbang bantingan para senior-seniornya di klub. Hanya saja ia cukup sedih karena sepeda hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya sekarang rusak parah, dan membuat pemuda yang sebenarnya sangat sensitif itu ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Hiks.."

Tuh kan, dia menangis..

"_Dear_? _Baby _panda? Ada apa, hm? Apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku sayang.."

Wu Fan memandang pemuda yang sedang berada di gendongannya itu dengan perasaan takut. Ia takut jika Zi Tao terluka, apalagi jika luka itu dia sendiri yang menimbulkannya.

"Hiks.. _eomma_.. huhuhu.."

"Zi Tao.."

Bayangan akan sepedanya yang hancur, dengan roda yang lepas satu. Dan juga ingatannya akan kebersamaan Wu Fan serta Jessica, membuat Zi Tao tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Cukup!

Ia tidak mampu jika harus menahan perasaan sakitnya lebih lama. Ia tidak kuat. Demi apa pun itu.

"_Eommaaa_, hiks hiks, sepedaku rusak.. Huweee!" Zi Tao semakin terisak keras, dan sekarang malah sambil memukuli dada Wu Fan pelan.

Wu Fan segera saja menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rasanya malu juga jika ada orang yang melihatmu tengah menggendong seorang pemuda manis macam Zi Tao yang menangis dan meraung dengan keras.

Macam dia ini om-om mesum yang doyan menculik gadis perawan saja (-_-)

"Sshh, panda! Tenanglah.." pinta Wu Fan sembari berbisik tepat di telinga Zi Tao.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang?" sentak Zi Tao kesal masih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah merusakkan sepedaku, tahu!"

"I-iya maaf."

"Dan kau bahkan berani-beraninya memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu! Padahal kau sudah punya Jessica-_sunbae_! Pria macam apa kau ini, ha-emmph!?"

Zi Tao kontan terdiam. Ketika ia merasakan dengan jelas ada sebuah benda kenyal yang menabrak permukaan bibirnya, dan kemudian melumat bibir _curvy_-nya itu lembut.

"_S-sunbae_.." panggil Zi Tao pelan ketika Wu Fan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Bisa Wu Fan lihat dengan jelas wajah Zi Tao yang kini tengah merona malu.

"Kau manis sekali saat cemburu seperti itu.." gumam Wu Fan lirih, dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam.

'_What the heck_? _Cemburu_? _Siapa yang cemburuuuuu_?' jerit Zi Tao tak terima dalam hati. Ia lalu kembali memukul dada Wu Fan keras, meminta agar sang _sunbae_ itu menghentikan kegiatan tak senonoh pada bibirnya.

"A-apa maksud _sunbae_? Aku tidak cemburu kok! Apalagi sama Jessica-_sunbae_!" sentak Zi Tao dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

'_Waduh_, _mulut bodoh_!'

"_Stupid liar_.." olok Wu Fan membuat wajah Zi Tao kembali memerah.

Wu Fan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah pemuda tersebut. Ia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil, hendak membawa Zi Tao ke rumah sakit.

"Tenang saja, Jessica itu sebenarnya kakak sepupuku. Jadi aku tak mungkin berhubungan dengan makhluk absurd macam dia." lanjut Wu Fan, dan mulai mendudukkan tubuh Zi Tao di sisi kursi pengemudi.

Zi Tao pun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Merasa sungkan karena sudah menuduh Jessica dan juga Wu Fan.

"Kita mau kemana _sunbae_?" tanya Zi Tao ketika ia melihat Wu Fan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ke rumah sakit. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." jawab Wu Fan sembari melemparkan senyum menawannya pada Zi Tao.

Zi Tao yang selama ini benci dengan segala hal yang berbau rumah sakit, dokter, obat, suntik dan semacamnya pun langsung mendelik kaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ti-tidak perlu _sunbae_! Antarkan saja aku ke rumah!" pinta Zi Tao dan memegangi lengan Wu Fan erat.

Wu Fan mengernyitkan dahinya, dan memandang Zi Tao dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda tampan itu, membuat Zi Tao mengangguk.

"Tentu, nanti biar _eomma _dan _appa_ yang merawatku.." ujar Zi Tao dan tersenyum manis.

Wu Fan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menyetujui kata-kata Zi Tao.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Nanti sekalian saja aku melamarmu di depan mereka." ucap Wu Fan kemudian, sembari memamerkan seringaian setan khas milik guru Matematika-nya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sontak membuat Zi Tao membelalakkan mata pandanya lebar, sembari berteriak kaget.

"Hah?"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap author:**

Haloha, lamlekooom :D

Ada yang kangen diriku ini tak? /gampar/ Kalo ga ada ya udah -_- /pulang/ /dibom/

_Well_, karena sekarang udah mo puasa, kayanya ini epep terakhir yang bisa daku aplod deh :(

Maap yak, soalnya bentar lagi daku mau jadi orang kantoran, dan mau fokus ama kerjaan dulu :'( /nangis terhura/

Tapi jangan kuatir, daku tetep berusaha buat lanjutin epep-epep yang lain kok :'D Kalau bersedia nunggu, sabar aja ya cincua :* /gaplok/

.

.

O iya!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya, bagi yang mengerjakan /termasuk gua dong/ :D

Maap kalo saya pernah punya salah selama nyangkut(?) di situs ini. Maap juga kalo epep saya kagak bisa memuaskan(?) kalian. Yah namanya juga author baru belajar. Maklumi wae beb :D

Yaudin, kayanya sampe sini dulu. Entar kita sambung lagi di epep berikutnya :D

See yu bubaaaiiiii /sungkem/


End file.
